The present invention relates to medical information analysis systems and methods, and particularly to management and consolidation of medical information.
Despite rapid growth of innovation in other fields in recent decades, the world of medical information, including patient medical records, billing, and a host of other information, has enjoyed little to no useful consolidation, reliability, or ease-of-access, leaving medical professionals, hospitals, clinics, and even insurance companies with many issues, such as unreliability of medical information, uncertainty of diagnosis, lack of standard, and a slew of other related problems.
One of the challenges facing those in the medical or related areas is the number of sources of information, the great amount of information from each source, and consolidation of such information in a manner that renders it meaningful and useful to those in the field in addition to patients. Obviously, this has contributed to increased medical costs and is perhaps largely attributed to the field suffering from an organized solution to better aid the medical professionals, to better aid those requiring more reliable patient history and those requiring more control and access over such information.
Currently, when a patient sees various medical professionals over the years, there is no method for universally tracking recommendations, thoughts, prescriptions, diagnosis. This hinders the job of insurance companies in making certain requisite determinations, physicians making decisions that directly impact the health of the patient, and hospitals and other medical institutions that similarly rely but do not have the benefit of the requisite information, not to mention the patient.
Further, there are problems in the current medical system that are associated with patient identity in that due to the exposure of a patient to various medical associations/professionals over the years and the possibility of various ways of identifying the same patient, patients' records and identity are oftentimes compromised, creating a slew of problems both for the patient as well as those treating the patient.
Further, privacy of a patient's health records is not currently reliably maintained, as there are too many cases of health record compromises. Additionally, patient control of access to medical information is nearly nonexistent. Additionally, secure and remote access of medical information is currently lacking.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for a method and apparatus for managing medical information in a manner that is beneficial, reliable, portable, flexible, and efficiently usable to those in the medical field, including patients.